Propeller-type engines are perhaps the most common method of propelling a watercraft. Their design is readily adaptable from the smallest dinghy to the largest cargo vessel. They are easy to maintain, work in almost all environments, and can be driven by almost any type of prime mover from pedal power to a nuclear reactor.
However, other than a trolling motor, electrical power is seldom utilized. This is due to the fact that the DC voltage produced by on-board batteries requires large, heavy, and somewhat inefficient motors to utilize. While AC motors, particularly those at a higher frequency, are more efficient, they are currently not practical for use in a maritime environment.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which high frequency AC motors and their improved efficiencies can be used to propel outboard engines.